Show and Tell
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: "This is Steve" Gracie stated as Steve nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "He's my daddy's new health risk."


**Disclaimer: Don't own Hawaii 5-0 BUT I LOVE IT ALL THE SAME!**

"This is Steve" Gracie stated as Steve nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Giving a small half hearted wave to the class he switched his hands from his back pockets to him crossing his arms over his chest and then back to his pockets again. "He's my daddy's new health risk."

Steve gave an incredulous glare towards Danny in the back of the small class room. The blonde was merely smirking smugly. There was a long pause until,

"What does Steve do, Grace?" Ms. Akina quietly coaxed.

"I run the Governor's task force!" Steve answered hurriedly. The kids in the room continued to stare up at him; standing on the stupid platform that he was sure was soon going to collapse under his weight. "I'm a cop!"

Why did they keep staring?

Feeling the need to explain further, maybe they didn't understand him, he continued wracking his brain for something useful. Danny had, after all, not been very useful in briefing him on what he was supposed to do to entertain a bunch of second graders.

"I uh…um…" Suddenly Ms. Akina cleared her thought and gave a pointed look to Grace before back at Steve, a friendly smile on her face. "I should let her answer the questions…"

A loud snort echoed from the back of the classroom and Danny seemed to find it difficult to hold his head up as it laid against the top of his cane, his shoulders shaking. Without missing a beat Gracie continued,

"Sometimes when my daddy is running late I go to Steve's house and he lets me watch TV _before _I do my homework." That apparently seemed to be what the kids needed to break from their stares _or at least blink _as many of them began speaking to each other in incoherent murmurs.

How was that interesting? Steve sent a question looking towards Danny who shrugged keeping that stupid smug grin on his face.

The sound of the students erupted into a louder roar and having absolutely no idea what to do about the increased volume of cacophony, Steve shifted his weight again, crossing his arms over his chest.

But then something amazing happened. Ms. Akina held up two fingers in the air and all was silent as the kids, Grace and Danny included, raised two fingers back. What do they teach at these schools?

"Does anyone have questions for Steve?" Ms. Akina asked. A small boy in the front raised his hand and not knowing what else to do Steve pointed at him.

"Do you ever shoot anybody?"

"Yes." Steve nodded answering honestly. "All the time."

"BUT only the bad guys and only when they try to hurt somebody!" Danny quickly interjected. Suddenly a girl piped in,

"So you have a gun?"

"Yeah. Three." Steve answered again.

"Can we see them?" Another question came.

"Sur…No." Steve replied now thoroughly confused as Danny coughed shaking his head inconspicuously. Again Ms. Akina sent him a friendly sympathetic smile before speaking in front of the class.

"Class, do we ever play with guns?"

A loud chorus of 'no' erupted throughout the room. Then another arm shot up and Steve pointed again since it appeared to work the last time.

"Do you ever beat bad guys up?"

Before Steve could say anything Grace quickly answered in excitement, her large brown eyes wide and a grin spread across her face.

"One time when this guy wouldn't answer any of my daddy's questions Steve hung him off a roof by his feet!"

Everything got pretty loud from there on.

"What?" From Ms. Akina.

"YOU TOLD HER THAT!" From Danny.

"Whoa." From the students.

"She asked!" Steve defended. "What's the big deal?"

"Excuse me for wanting to keep some things about my job from my seven year old!" Danny argued waving his arms.

"You really should tell her some of these things. She's got good questions! What did you want me to do? Lie?"

"You're right. I'm sorry I didn't realize case files were good bedtime stories!" There was that tone again Danny always used when they argued in the car.

"They do this a lot too." Grace added to the class with a knowing look on her face.

"Okay!" Ms. Akina interrupted smiling once again as she stood to stand beside Steve. "Class, why don't you give a big mahalo to Steve and Mr. Williams for coming to our show and tell."

Another loud chorus of unintelligent garble erupted before 'Mahalo' was interpreted.

"Wait! I forgot something!" Grace suddenly said. "He does something else!"

Indicating for Steve to bend down she cupped her hands around his ear whispering quietly. Smirking Steve sent his own smug look in Danny's direction.

"Oh God, please, no." Danny muttered.

"Book 'im Danno."

**A/n: First Hawaii Five 0! It's purely a fun little dabble. I couldn't remember is Grace was SEVEN or EIGHT and since i was doing then when I was supposed to be doing my Math homework I couldn't exactly do my super top CIA envy research to find out. I'm pretty sure she's eight ...but I said seven cause I wrote this in extreme sleep deprived deliriousness...ness ness...ON WITH THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
